How it could've been
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: What if Obito didn't "die"? What if Madara abducted someone else instead? What if Obito's life was different?
1. Chapter 1: Get it right! I'm Obito!

Disclaimer: As the summary suggests, this fan fic focuses mainly on Obito Uchiha, and pretty soon there is a time skip. Anyways this is just an intro of Obito's life and his dreams and whatever.

there are a bunch of those what if Itachi didn't kill the clan and there was no nine-tails attack things, I know. But then there would be no Naruto. Naruto would be a normal boring person and Sasuke too, thus no interesting plot. Which means I would just go on to read One piece or Bleach.

And I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.

* * *

"Humph, every single one of the Uchiha always think I'm the weakest one, oh well I'll show em' up but hey at least you believe in me!" Obito said directly to a photo of Rin while laying on his bed.

"So totally unfair that Rin is in love with Baka-Kakashi, but when I become a really strong better-than-hokage-shinobi, she'll practically fall into my arms."

"I will become the world's strongest Uchiha that is my dream!"

Obito laid down on his bed while still holding the picture of Rin, he must of went to extremes to get it though.

"I barley became a chunin, but that's in the past."

The chunin exams were tough, believe it but he managed despite choking on a piece of candy, during the fight against Maito Gai.

Suddenly a white-haired chunin came in Obito's room, right while he was hugging and kissing the photo.

"Obito. Didn't you hear that Minato said we were going on a mission?" Kakashi impatiently asked looking at the goggle wearing Uchiha.

"And why are you hugging and probably kissing a photo?" Kakashi continued looking at the now embarrassed Uchiha.

"Jeez, Kakashi can't you knock first?" Obito asked while looking away so he wouldn't see him blush.

"Just go." Kakashi sighed leaving the awkward Uchiha to himself.

Obito went out but before he could leave, first he had to do another nice deed for the day.

He found a lost dog and gave the dog back to its owner, and the reward was some dumplings dipped in some sauce.

"Not too sweet, not too salty wow! This sauce is out of this world!" Obito gleamed as he munched on the treat.

Obito finally found team Minato impatiently waiting for him.

"Obito, you're late but we'll deal with later. Right now we are on a C-rank possibly maybe even B-rank mission to protect a farmer and his farm from Iwa shinobi who want supplies." Minato explained, while standing up from his seat on the fallen tree.

"Ok, whatever so where is this farm?" Obito asked as he finished the last of his dumplings.

"Not far here from the village." Kakashi answered, feeling unpleasant that Minato didn't chew off Obito's head.

"I didn't ask you." Obito shot back while stuffing the stick in his pocket, he sure was no litterbug.

Team Minato finally got to their long awaited destination; the farm.

"Thanks for coming, now you won't have to protect my farm for long, just for a couple hours." The farmer explained while holding a pretty sharp pitchfork.

"Ok then, I and Kakashi are going to watch the front gate, Rin with your medical ninjutsu if worse cones to worse I want you to protect the farmer and Obito protect the crops and the animals." Minato said as he and Kakashi left to their post.

"What?! No fair, why do I have to do protect the animals and the crops? I'm an Uchiha!" Obito whined as he crossed his arms.

"Obito, you haven't even awakened the sharigan yet, and protecting crops and animals is a very important part to the mission, Minato believes in you!" Rin reassured but still hopelessly staring at Kakashi.

(Wow she actually acknowledge me, what do I say back? Damn it I'm so flustered and my face is getting red.)

"Thank-you Tin, or um Rin yeah um I uh I'll do my best no um better than my best yeah uh-huh." Obito stammered while quickly walking to the back of the farm.

"Ok then Obito good luck."

Obito walked to the crops and also checked the pigs, cows, and chicken to make sure they were ok too.

"Hmm I wish I had some more of those dumplings, I'm starved all I can think about is how hungry I am, Ramen, dipping noodles, sushi, or even some of Gai's curry sounds good just about now." Obito rambled on after looking at all the food.

"Octopus, squid, shrimp, lobster, even that expensive shark fin soup but I prefer something else like crab or-"

"Obito, will you stop with the food?" Rin yelled.

Obito laid down on a bundle of hay and looked at all the pretty clouds which looked like food of course.

"No, I have a job to do!"

Two hidden stone ninja sat up on a tree ninja.

"So the yellow flash is here?" One of the Iwa ninja asked.

"Yeah, so I guess we have to do a ransom then." The other Iwa ninja said.

"Ok, let's do it."

Now back to Obito...

"Kakashi graduated to a chunin at age six, I graduated five years later. I also heard that Kakashi is gonna be apart ANBU soon. And look at me, I'm still a chunin, a weak powerless Uchiha. In fact that kid Itachi has more skill than me and he's like five."

"AHHHH."

"That was the farmer, not good." Obito said as he got up from the hay stack.

"EEEK."

"And that was Rin, oh crap I gotta save her!" Obito said as he ran to the sound of the shrieking and screaming.

Obito went inside the barn and saw two (possibly chunin-level) Iwa ninja take Rin and the farmer for hostage.

"Give us the food or else!" One of the Iwa ninja snarled.

Obito left and picked up some of the crops and then came back to the barn. He gave them both an apple.

"Idiot! We want more!"

"Gladly." Obito said as he threw several apple at the Iwa ninja which just turned out to be some shuriken and kunai knife, and it directly hit the Iwa ninja with the farmer to which he dropped down his hostage, but there was still Rin.

The Iwa ninja decided to escape but before he could move he was stopped by a yellow flash.

"Drop her." Minato said calmly but it turned out to just be a clone.

"No, that must mean...Kakashi and Obito go after Rin. There is most definitely gonna be an ambush since I'm here, now go!" Minato instructed and he was right too.

Obito and Kakashi escaped into the woods, luckily Rin was a skilled ninja so she left a trail of course.

"The farm is in peril and if those Iwa ninja win then Minato-sensei-"

"Baka, he isn't called the yellow flash just because of his blonde hair. Aside from that, I know that this isn't apart of the mission but this I know is more important."

"I do want to save Rin too but she's a capable ninja. She can do it."

"But what if she can't?"

"If we fail the mission we break the rules, shinobi who break the rules are considered trash."

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!"

And with that Obito went ahead.

"Obito..." Kakashi softly said to himself and he too went ahead.

Finally Obito and Kakashi found Rin tied up to a tree along with two Iwa ninja. Obito went ahead and used fire style: fire ball jutsu. And it severely burned one of the Iwa ninja.

Kakashi came from behind and kicked the other Iwa ninja. The last Iwa ninja threw shuriken but he missed of course. And Kakashi successfully untied Rin.

"Thank you Kakashi for saving me!" Rin gushed falling into Kakashi's arms.

"Don't thank me, thank Obito. He didn't wanna give up on you the way I did."

Kakashi, Rin, and a miffed Obito ran back to the farm and saw there was in fact an ambush.

"Oh no! Minato-sensei!" Obito and Rin cried after looking at the all the bodies laying on the ground.

"Minato..." Kakashi started to say but he couldn't, first his parents now his sensei, what is wrong with this world?

"Yeesh have a little faith, I'm still alive." Mintao said as he appeared right in front of them.

"Obito, good job on the food diversion, very smart and Rin I like how you left a trail." Minato congratulated.

"And Kakashi you did good too as expected."

The farmer thanked while rewarding the team and they set off back to the village.

The next day...

Obito did his good deed and got another treat of course and then he set off, there was no time to do anything. Minato said it was urgent.

"We were going to go on another mission but there is urgent news. According to the intel a man with a venus fly trap thing around him and two split sides has abducted two Uchihas, one being Itachi and it looked like he was headed towards Mountain's graveyard according to the trail. Our mission is a rescue mission, oh and Kakashi is now an ANBU!"

Everyone gave Kakashi a nice gift except for Obito.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have a gift."

"It's not like I want a gift from you anyways."

"Hey take that back!"

"This is not the time or place for this." Minato broke in.

With that they left to Mountain's graveyard. Who knows what mystery lies there.

* * *

Aftermath: That delayed mission was suppose to be where Obito "died".

and why would Zetsu steal Itachi? Because he's a prodigy.


	2. Chapter 2: An Uchiha rescue

Disclaimer: Team Minato finally finds Mountain's graveyard. But after an encounterment with Zetsu they learn that Madara is still very well alive so now the mission is more of a S-rank mission.

white zetsu=italic black zetsu=bold both=underline

* * *

"Great, just great, we're going to some spooky and totally creepy graveyard, but uh Rin if you like I'll protect you." Obito babbled as they ran through yet another forest.

"No, Kakashi is here for me." Rin gushed, staying close by the white or he says it's silver haired ANBU.

(Still a show off, thinking that he can get all the girls.) Obito thought to himself, with a scowl on his face.

(What the heck do these kids know about love? They're only thirteen oh well, I was young too when I met Kushina.) Minato thought to himself as he watched the three fight over one another.

Team Minato had finally made it to the hidden waterfall village and now it was time to set up camp.

"Ok so from here we go there and then we go as north as possible according to map and the trail is getting colder and colder." Minato explained as he pointed to the map.

Obito sat by the fire that he made and looked up at the sky. Obito wondered if he really had a chance, could he really go to some creepy graveyard and save two of his fellow clan members. Yeah, maybe with the help of friends but still that venus fly trap guy sounds scary.

The next day...

"Is everyone ready? Ok now let's go." Minato instructed.

Team Minato were getting closer and closer to their destination in fact, Obito could even see giant bones sticking out from the horizon. Things were going good actually until a swirly black portal thing appeared right before them.

And them out came him, the person responsible for abducting Itachi and another Uchiha.

"Eewww, he looks so gross, ewww yuck." Obito spat out jumping back a little.

_"Well that was mean."_

**"Never mind, we know who you are and we know you are going after those brats, too but I don't think you wanna face Madara because then the cause of your death will be certain."**

"Not possible, Madara is dead but it's a shame who's he has become." Minato said as he confronted the split man.

_"People change."_

"Don't care, Madara is dead for the second time."

"And even if he didn't die, then he would still be old making him weaker than he was during his prime, thus-" Minato continued before getting cut off.

_"Blah, blah, blah yeesh captain_ _obvious we know he's old and fragile."_

_"Doesn't mean he's stupid that's why-"_

**"Shut the hell up! Baka you freakin almost told them!" **Zetsu screamed as he disappeared once again.

Despite obvious warning, Team Minato trudged along to Mountain's graveyard. And finally they were there.

"This is now an S-rank mission, possibly higher." Minato stated.

"We will not and I repeat WILL NOT split up into teams, and unless it is absolutely necessary for your survival do not engage in any type of battle. If we are to encounter Madara then I will fight him if needed. But none of you will fight Madara at all, if I were to die then you must retreat and call for back up." Minato somehow calmly explained as he faced the underground entrance.

"This is so frightening, I-I don't know if I can-"

Kakashi put his hand on Obito's shoulder, "You need to believe Obito, have faith and trust." Kakashi tried to reassure.

"No matter how strong he is, we will prevail, Kakashi don't care about me, you and Rin must live no matter what."

"We are shinobi therefore we choose to die for our village. I can't promise you anything because they may end up as lies. But that's just the life of a ninja and I can't change that."

Team Minato went inside, hopefully worse does not come to worse though.

* * *

Itachi...

Itachi was only five but he has to suffer through this war making him more mature than the others. But then again he was still just five.

He was trapped in a small dark room along with another Uchiha. The creepy plant man also put a bucket in there, just in case someone had to you know _use it _but other than that nothing else.

* * *

Back to Obito...

Team Minato found themselves in a creepy underground maze, and it just had to maze it couldn't of been a nice underground hot spring.

"So it's a maze, not good. The trail has ended so I guess we have to search every. Single. Room. But that's no good either. It would be easier and faster to split up but there is a chance that Madara is here, so maybe I can... yes I can do that."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Minato whispered as five shadow clones appeared.

"Ok, clones I want you to go in any direction, everyone else follow me." Minato instructed.

"Ok! But what if one of us encounters Madara?" One of the clones asked.

"Fight him."

The clones scattered off into the maze while team Minato did so too.

Door after door there was still no sign of Itachi nor the other Uchiha. Finally Minato opened the last door and luckily it was Itachi and the other Uchiha. Minato picked up both Itachi and the 13 year old Uchiha, much to Obito's surprise.

(He must have a tough back) Obito thought to himself.

Suddenly and dramatically Madara, yes the Madara not some wannabe appeared. Along with Zetsu.

"Minato Namikaze drop them, drop them now and no one will die." Madara sternly warned the spiky blonde.

"No."

"Oh, well then the cause of your death will certainly be by me. I'll allow one of your brats to live just so they can tell the world who killed the yellow flash."

"I guess the First hokage didn't check twice." Minato said as he used his signature move: the rasengan.

Madara dodged the attack and started to weave a sign before he was stopped by Zetsu.

_"Umm Madara, aren't you a tad too old_ _to be fighting the famous yellow flash?"_ Zetsu asked the white-haired legendary Uchiha.

"This move they can't escape."

"Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" Madara yelled as trees with flowers grew from the underground maze.

All of a sudden Kakashi, Rin, Itachi, and the other Uchiha fell too. Minato was still standing and Obito who barley was standing.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Obito managed to say before he too fell over, the fire balls burned the flowering trees.

The tree was burned so Minato was back at full strength but everyone else was still unconious for the time.

_"Why'd you make us_ _steal Itachi anyways, he's only five."_

**"Because he's a prodigy, idiot. Anyways Madara said so."**

Zetsu came at Minato, the black part of him turned the white part into roots and they came Minato. Minato acted quickly and threw his special knife right behind Madara. The roots strangled Minato until he just vanished.

Minato appeared right behind Madara and punched him in the back. Madara jump backed and used Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. Minato managed to evade all the attacks but then the dragons exploded causing minor damage to his right arm.

That punch that Minato gave was more than just a punch, Minato appeared right behind Madara's back and then he used giant rasengan.

It turned out to be just a wooden clone so that would mean, Madara is still here. Madara came from behind and started to grab Itachi while Zetsu grabbed that other Uchiha.

A barrage of shurikens came at Madara and Zetsu. It turned out that the unconious kids were just shadow clones. Madara deflected the shuriken while Zetsu got hit by them.

While still distraught Minato ran straight at Madara but this time he attacked with his special kunai knife. Once again it was just another wooden clone but this time it had a paper bomb attached to it.

Obito, Rin, Kakashi, and the two Uchiha captives were behind the corridor watching their sensei battle Madara. Trying so very hard in not trying to help out their sensei too.

"That's it! I'm gonna help out Minato-sensei." Obito finally said as he stood up with a kunai knife in his hand.

"First off, Obito you don't honestly think a kunai knife is going to kill Madara and second off, Obito this is Madara Uchiha he's is the most powerful Uchiha shinboi ever." Kakashi warned and sorta nagged at the same time.

"So what, I rather die a hero rather than a coward."

"You are such a rash and reckless idiot."

Suddenly Madara appeard right before them, he grabbed the two Uchihas like they weighed nothing.

"Shadow clone jutsu, topped off with fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Obito yelled.

Madara easily dodged the attack but it was just a diversion. Kakashi came and dug his new kunai knife from Minato into Madara's back, which of course by now you know it was just a wooden clone.

Rin wasn't helpless either, she ran to Minato and tended his not very serious wounds. Just some scratches and burned skin, not much to worry about.

Team Minato, Itachi, and the other Uchiha escaped from the underground maze thanks to the help of the clones.

"Everyobe is ok?" Minato asked, while counting everyone.

Suddenly the other Uchiha kid plus Itachi vanished. It turns out they were just shadow clones.

* * *

Itachi...

"You two are now my students and you will inherit my plans before I die." Madara explained.

"No we won't!" The other Uchiha yelled as she kicked her feet since she was tied up to a chair. Yeah you heard it right _she_.

Itachi made his move and got out from the chair, secretly he was actually untying the rope. Since he was only five he ran to get some help, luckily one of Minato's shadow clones found him and escorted him out of the underground maze.

"We saved one but what about the other?" Minato asked the sorta dirty clone.

"She's still in there but I think I have an idea where."

Minato released the jutsu and got some intel on the whereabouts, he instructed the team to stay put but before he could enter the entrance disappeared.

"That's no good." Minato said as he tried to feel for an entrance but it was almost like it vanished.

"We failed the mission." Kakashi stated.

"It looks like we have to go back, there aren't anymore entrances to the maze anymore. So we can send in another group to watch if the entrances ever open up, so you can sorta call it incomplete." Minato tried to reassure.

"I guess so."

Team Minato and Itachi left the Mountain's graveyard having forced to leave the 13 year old Uchiha all to Madara.

* * *

Back to Obito...

A couple days later in the night...

Kakashi was in the village picking up some food, he was minding his own bussiness until Obito came along.

"What?"

"I just awakened my sharigan!" Obito exclaimed while showing him his cool looking eye.

"That's great, so is that why you wasted my time?"

"Oh umm and..." Obito stammered while furiously rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't give you a gift really for joining the ANBU so here I want you to have a pair goggles, just like the ones I wear y'know." Obito continued as he handed them to Kakashi.

"Thanks Obito."

Kakashi finally got home and tried on the goggles, he then noticed what looked like a sorta tag or seal maybe.

Kakashi tore off the tag and then several giant shuriken, a pretty nice katana, and a note appeared. Kakashi picked up the note and read it.

_Yo, yo Kakashi,_

_If you're reading this then that means you put on those goggles, and I bet you looked pretty goofy too! I personally found these weapons myself and I won't tell you how either. But good luck being an ANBU and all that or whatever._

_Sincerely,_

_That cool guy called Obito_

"Obito, thank-you."

* * *

A/N: I finally found out it's called a/n not aftermath.

Anyways I'm still debating on wether she the other Uchiha should be an OC or just an unidentified character, and yes she isn't a typo.

I though it would he more interesting if it was a girl, right?

Plus next chapter there's a one year time skip and I bet you know exactly what certain event this is too.


	3. Chapter 3: What did the fox do?

Disclaimer: A certain incident happens which causes Obito to find out who's behind it.

That's all I'll say

* * *

Obito...

It was a nice beautiful day but Obito was in his house watching T.V. And fantasizing about Rin.

"It's already episode 36 of Rock Lee and his ninja pals, but I'm barley in the show. Kakashi makes more appearances than me. I should request a whole season dedicated to yours truly." Obito complained as he watched the pretty funny chibi series.

Obito decided to get some fresh air and meet up with his sensei. He finally found his sensei talking to Kushina.

"Hey sensei! Are the rumors true...is Kushina really having a baby soon? Obito asked Minato.

"Yes it is! I hope you can become a good influence too."

"Sensei I will become his role model! Believe it!"

With that Obito left to get done training done, how else is he going to be a Jounin and surpass Kakashi?

Later that night...

Obito was at an old farm picking some apples when all of a sudden there was a big explosion.

"Hey it's a fox! Cool I like foxes, but..." Obito said as he watched the fox rampage in the village.

"Wait that fox is getting controlled by the sharigan! I wonder why?"

"Idiot! That's the nine-tails!" The old farmer yelled at the clueless Uchiha.

"Not good!" Obito yelled as he ran towards the village.

Obito was finally in the village when he saw it was in fact the nine-tails. And Minato was battling it on top of the hokage monument. Obito secretly ran to make sure he didn't get caught, Obito saw a masked person who teleported to Minato, but Minato teleported away too.

"That masked person must be the one who did this, because once that person appeared _it_ appeared too." Obito concluded as he tried to follow them.

* * *

Minato...

"Who are you?" Minato asked the masked person.

"It's possible I'm the reincarnation of Madara."

(Reincarnation? From the sound of the voice this masked person may be a girl, hmm now who do I know who's an Uchiha who is also a female who is also this strong?) Minato asked himself.

The masked woman attacked Minato first who of course easily dodged it. Minato then threw a punch but it went right threw her. She then punched Minato back.

(So she can materialize and dematerialize her self but she must materialize in order to attack, so that means I must have perfect timing.)

Minato threw his special kunai knife and it of course went right through her, just as it did Minato teleported to that spot and threw a rasengan at her back severely injuring her.

She tried to teleport away but Minato placed a seal on her and teleported right to where ever she was. Minato then placed a special seal on her, releasing her from control over the fox demon.

"My name is Tobi, I am the reincarnation of Madara but nevertheless you are the hokage. There are more ways than one though to destroy the village." She said as she teleported away.

Once Minato returned the damage was devastating despite not being under Tobi's command. The time was now and Minato had to save this village.

* * *

Back to Obito...

"So I know that the masked person was behind this, I also know that Minato came back so he's ok but what I don't know is how this is gonna turn out." Obito quietly said to himself from behind the bush.

"Hey you! You're not suppose to be here!" A shinobi yelled as he picked up Obito and took him to where everyone else was.

Obito was dropped down in a barrier that was located in the the outskirts of the village. Everyone from his class was there too, including that showoff Kakashi. It turns out everyone was worried sick for him, including Rin.

"Obito I can't believe you were out when the fox was attacking, you are so rash!" Rin scolded.

"I'm sorry but I was worried about sensei, he's fighting the fox y'know."

"Yeah we know." Kakashi sighed as he looked at the goggles chunin."

"So did you see something interesting?" Gai asked.

"Yeah I saw this masked person, Minato-sensei fought that guy. But he won of course."

"He did? I knew it power of youth always prevails!"

"Youth? Isn't Minato like thirty?"

"I dunno."

"He doesn't like to tell people how old he is." Kurenai answered.

"Oh, so is he insecure or something?" Asuma asked because he too was interested.

"No, no he said he graduated when he was ten so he's older than ten." Obito argued.

"Of course he's older than ten!" Kakashi yelled, this argument was getting him bored.

"Shut it Kakashi! He could be fifty of sixty because he could be using one of those age jutsus."

"Why would Kushina fall in love and have a baby with a old person?" Asuma wondered out loud.

"Kushina could be old too, you never know what jutsu they share together." Obito shot back.

"No, no, no! We are in a middle if a crisis and your asking if Minato-sensei, the forth hokage and Kushina are old?! Duh, of course not!" Kakashi yelled at everyone which shut everyone up.

(Sensei...) Obito thought to himself.

* * *

Minato...

Not only is Kushina on the brink of death but Minato had already used _that _jutsu, so now it was too late. Minato hoped so much they would have a family but it was too late, he'll see Naruto again someday but he'd hoped so much he could see his son grow up, I guess that's it now.

"Kakashi, Rin, and Obito...take care of my son, Jiriya-sensei teach my son. The villagers of Konoha please don't despise my son." Minato managed to say before he fell to death.

* * *

Obito again...

It's been a couple weeks since the attack on Konoha and things were getting back to normal. But it was still gloomy without Minato around.

"What to do today?" Obito asked himself as he laid on his bed.

"Hmm, there's this baby that was just born on the day of the fox demon attack. He's still pretty young but I know people despise and hate him since he's the jinchuriki of the nine-tails, even though he's just an infant. He looks almost identical to sensei and he has the same last name as Kushina so my guess is he could be sensei's kid. Makes sense actually, he told me they were having a baby but I would've never guessed on October 25th. Yeah I'll be the role model like sensei wanted!"

"I'll stand up for him and I'll also be a Jounin too so people will have no choice but to listen to me! Minato I won't let you down!" Obito said as he got up to try and ask Rin out.

Obito finally found Rin taking a break from working in the hospital. She was just sitting on a bench, while reading a book.

"Hey, Rin wanna go to that ramen shop?" Obito asked, full of confidence too! But he was still noticeably blushing.

"No, I'm really not in the mood for ramen and I think it's called ichiroku ramen." Rin answered as she flipped to the next page.

"Oh ok wanna go to that um barbecue place that Asuma and Kurenai always go to?"

"I think those two want some alone time, he always so flustered when you ask what they're doing."

(Man, she's rejecting me and my face is getting redder.)

"Obito...your face is really sorta red are you ok?" Rin asked the embarrassed Uchiha.

"Oh, it's nothing it's umm I uh ummm see the thing is I umm-" Obito stammered as he started to furiously rub the back of his head.

"Hey! Obito, I and Kakashi are going to the lake by the Uchiha town, but for some reason they placed some ANBU agents there so everything was sorta tense." Gai explained as he walked up to the flustered goggled Uchiha.

(Good timing.) Obito thought to himself.

"They only placed ANBU there because the higher-ups think a Uchiha did it, and I told them it was a masked person who _may _be a Uchiha and even so we weren't in cahoots or anything." Obito argued.

"That's no fair." Gai agreed.

"Oh well, doesn't matter but why are you at the lake with Kakashi?"

"To get some training done, so you wanna come?"

"I would but me and Rin were about to go out on a date so-"

"Kakashi is there right?" Rin cutoff as she closed her book and stood up from the bench.

"Yeah but-"

"Let's go!" Rin yelled as she followed Gai to the lake and of course Obito ran behind them.

* * *

A/N: just for a heads up, there'a another time skip that's eight years later next time.

I decided for the time being she'll just go by Tobi and that's about it.


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi, Itachi

Disclaimer: It's been eight years now and Obito has finally become a Jounin like he's wanted, that's just one more step closer to his goal to become the world's strongest Uchiha that has ever lived! But he might be closer than he thinks after a certain incident occurs...

And that's about it.

* * *

Obito sat on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, he was 21 getting ready to be 22 and he finally found his own place. Even better he was now a full fledge Jounin, sure he hasn't gone on that many missions but he has caught up to the famous Kakashi Hotake.

"Naruto has been causing so much trouble lately and I'm the one who always has to clean it up. He can be such a knucklehead sometimes, but it uh sorta reminds me of myself when I was his age." Obito sighed as he got up to get some food from the village.

"Time to eat some ramen!" Obito exclaimed as he put on his signature orange goggles.

Things were pretty normal actually, nothing wrong yet. That was until he heard what sounded like a wail and it was coming from one of the fruit stands.

Obito rushed over and saw that people were gathering around there, looking at something. He pushed through the crowd and saw Naruto helplessly laying there. Naruto had an apple in his hand so he probably trying to steal it, the shopkeeper threw an apple at him but Obito dramatically caught it.

"I don't like food being wasted." Obito simply said as he bit into the apple.

Everyone soon left and Obito picked Naruto up.

(How come he doesn't have that stare the everyone gives me?) Naruto thought to himself as he looked up at Obito.

"Naruto, probably shouldn't steal like that. Anyways my name is Obito Uchiha, nice to meet you!" Obito greeted the young spiky blonde.

"Hi."

"Oh come on is that all? You're Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage as I heard you say so many times!"

"Yeah, yeah believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, goggles!"

"Ok, so Naruto they treat you like this all the time don't they?"

"Uh-huh, but you're one of the first ones to be nice to me!"

"You know, Naruto your a cool kid but I think that Sasuke kid always gets on your nerves huh?"

"Believe it! He's so smug and it pisses me off, I hate it!"

"Yeah Sasuke is pretty smug isn't he? Just like Kakashi."

"Yeah, you know I like you goggles, hope we meet again I have to go to the academy so I can become a cool ninja like you!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran off towards the school.

Obito was then confronted by two mean looking chunin. They saw how he stood up for Naruto and they wanted to know exactly why.

"Goggles, why'd you help the fox brat?" One of the chunin asked.

"(Why is everyone calling me goggles?) He was in trouble." Obito answered.

"But he's the fox brat."

"No he's Naruto Uzumaki and he's a comrade of Konoha, if you can't except that then you shouldn't call yourselves shinobi."

"Whatever." They both said and with that they disappeared.

"Damn bastards! I can't tell Naruto about his parents damn it! But I could tell him about the damn decree, yeah it's not against the law or anything. But that's gonna hurt him major trouble, I'll ask Rin for advice.

Obito went to the hospital and found Rin packing up some supplies. Since Rin had started in the medical core she has shown abilities at even the legendary sonin: Lady Tsunade's level, because of that she rarely has time with her friends since she always goes on A sometimes even S-rank missions.

"Hello Obito, if you wanna talk you need to make this quick I'm going on another mission sweetie." Rin said as packed some herbs into her kit.

"(Gosh, she called me sweetie, geez I thought I was past this but she's just so pretty I can barely talk to her without getting embarrassed and flustered.) umm so let's see I wanna tell Naruto about the decree."

"Decree...Naruto is sensei's kid and there's always gossip about him, I can only imagine the pain he must be going through, I wish I was there for him once in a while."

"Which is exactly why I wanna tell him he's the jinchuriki of the nine-tails, the villagers hate the demon not actually Naruto himself."

"The elders will most certainly jump to conclusions, the Uchiha clan is always constantly on watch ever since that day."

"The Uchiha clan has always been ridiculed ever since the second's rein, but now it seems like everyone is on the verge, this could mean the start of another war."

"Exactly, that is exactly the reason you shouldn't try anything so rash, you could get killed and then things will get hairy." Rin warned as she packed the last of her supplies.

"Man, I don't wanna go through war again, so I'll keep quiet until things calm down but mark my words he will know, with that power he could be a hero just like sensei always wanted!"

"Obito, don't try anything too reckless, well I'm off." Rin concluded as she vanished into thin air, it always seemed to amaze Obito.

Later in the night...

Obito was in his room watching One Piece when all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from Uchiha town, in case you didn't know Obito wanted to find an apartment that was as close to Rin as possible plus the fact that renting over there was really pricy.

Obito went to the Uchiha town and saw Itachi perched up on top of a building while on the ground was a pool of blood and a horrific amount of dead Uchiha bodies.

"I'll kill him." Obito said as he ran up on top of the building just to face Itachi.

"I have no intention of killing you yet, I gave someone else to deal with." Itachi stated as he disappeared into the night.

Obiti decided he should try and save the others but house after house they were all dead. Suddenly Itachi appeared right before him and slashed his body with his katana but it went right through Obito.

"You see that's why you shouldn't mess with me, cause on the battle field they call me the Uchiha illusion!" Obito yelled as he threw a punch at Itachi who of course missed.

Obito saw that Itachi's eyes had changed, in a way that looked like that amerteratsu, if Obito were to get caught he would no doubt die.

"Till' next time, loser." Obito concluded as he disappeared with his eye.

(I knew he had tricks up his sleeve but I never seen a reverse mangeyko sharigan.) Itachi thought to himself as he witnessed Obito disappear.

Obito reappeared at the third's office who was still up to his neck in paper work.

"Third hokage! Itachi killed every single Uchiha! I need help now!"

"Obito, I feel as if I must-"

The third hokage was stopped by one of his advisors.

"We'll send some immediately." The advisor quickly said.

Obito slowly nodded his head and came back to the Uchiha town with some reinforcements this time but the damage was done and the only person left in the village was Sasuke Uchiha.

"He killed his mother, he killed his father, but he couldn't kill his little brother." Obito sighed out loud to himself.

(His little brother...damn you Itachi! You created the next Madara.)

Obito walked over and picked up Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was probably scared for life from this incident with all his crying and sobbing.

"It's ok, Itachi kill my family too and he'll die, I can't help it if I'm an Uchiha who wants revenge it's in my blood but I can't become full of hatred. Itachi was a mature and sweet guy, I know there's a reason that relates to this problem like how weird the third was acting. But one day he will die by the hands of his brother, or by me if needed."

The next day...

Obito let Sasuke stay with him until he wanted to find his own place, so things were quite hectic.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm glad you're up, I made some instant Ramen! Would like any I know you're hungry cause-"

"Shut-up."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to someone who's preparing your food!"

"I'm only staying here since your an Uchiha and your the only person so far who's taking me in."

"(This guy acts so like Kakashi.) You wanna do something else, like...go get some if that fried squid on a stick?"

"Fine. But you're paying."

Obito took Sasuke into the village and got some of the fried squid, they then sat on a nearby bench to enjoy the nice scenery or at least Obito thought it was nice.

"Hey Obito! Hey Sasuke!" Rin greeted as she sat right next to the two Uchihas.

"(She's so close to me...and her hand is even touching mine!) Uh, hey Rin!" Obito managed to spit out, his face was now growing pink.

"You know Obito, you look cute with your face all red and stuff."

That was the last straw and Obito face turned dark red and he started to sweat. Sasuke saw what a joke this guy was and managed a small smirk on his face.

(I'm such a joke, yeesh I'm almost 22.) Obito thought himself as he helplessly stared at Rin.

Naruto was up in a tree watching the whole thing, he was so jealous that goggles was spending time with Sasuke and not him, so he had to _change_ the subject.

(It's always Sasuke! He won't steal goggles from me!) Naruto thought to himself as he threw rocks at Sasuke, despite him being in a tree.

"Ow! Ow! Who the hell is doing this?" Sasuke yelled as he was bombarded by rocks.

"Well the sky isn't falling-" Obito stated as he looked up at the sky.

"Of course not it's-OW, coming from that-OW, tree up there."

"Why would a tree throw rocks?"

"Baka! Some wise guy-OW is up there throwing rocks-OW and when I find out who-"

"So someone's up there." Obito cut in as he walked up the tree, the rocks had no effect on him since they went right through him.

Obito saw that it was Naruto throwing the rocks at Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto why are you throwing rocks at Sasuke?"

"Because he's so selfish and smug!"

"Naruto, Sasuke is going through a lot right now. His big brother killed his whole clan yesterday."

"Oh, I didn't know but why didn't Sasuke's big brother kill him?"

"I don't know."

"Oh ok, after class then goggles do you wanna have some fun?"

"Okay, Naruto and apologize to Sasuke too."

"Can do, but one more question, do you know who my parents were, you were alive during that time."

"The third told me personally not tell you but you're such a great kid I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Your dad; Minato Namikaze was my sensei, his nickname was the yellow flash and he was the coolest! Your mom was Kushina Uzumaki she was pretty hot actually and the most important fact was that she was the jinchuriki of the nine-tails before-"

"Obito, third hokage needs you right now." An ANBU spy told Obito just as he was about to get to the good part.

"Now, ok sorry Naruto but I forgot to tell you that my sensei was also the-"

"Now means now Obito."

Obito nodded and swirly-styled disappeared to the hokage's office.

"Hello lord third, what's up?" Obito greeted as he reappeared in the office.

"Now Obito it's to my understanding you were about to break the decree you know the consequences right?"

"I know for a damn fact that if Minato-sensei was still alive he wouldn't let Naruto be treated like crap!"

"The fourth hokage is dead, I know you must be hurting inside after last night but if Naruto's emotions aren't in check the fox demon could get out again."

"Oh hell no, you think it's ok for Naruto be treated like this?"

"If Naruto learned that he is the jinchuriki of the fox demon he would no doubt try to wreck havoc and destroy the village."

"Wouldn't be a problem if everyone was nice to him."

"No one even gives a damn for Naruto, you think that the fourth's son who gave his life for him would be just fine with that?" Obito continued as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Even so, people are still going to be looking down on him even if he the son of the fourth. He's a jinchuriki, that's his life."

"No you're wrong, he's a person too and if anyone thinks I'm wrong to believe so, then they have no right to be calling themselves shinobi of the hidden leaf."

"Ok, whenever Naruto becomes a genin you can tell him he's a jinchuriki. Only then will you break the decree."

Obito only nodded and disappeared from the office.

* * *

A/N: no time skip next chapter

how you like, hm?


End file.
